Psycho Ladies
by CastithanVampyre
Summary: The High Priestess at House of Night Tulsa, Thanatos, was abducted by Neferet, and now she's trapped in an unknown place with the insane vampyre. Neferet's only purpose is to brainwash her ... and then send her back so she can do her job this time more properly. Rating might change to M.


**So I've really though about this for a long time, and now I kinda decided to make a fanfiction of this. Wrote chapter one several months ago, so I think I'll update it with a better version.**

 **I know the headline sounds drastic, and chapter one is not that at all, but I promise you, the coming chapters are just craziness. Hope you like it anyways, because this is no typical Zoey and the gang POV fanfiction (hmm, maybe in the future) - I'll focus on Thanatos, Kalona and Neferet.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 _Kalona_

Kalona walked slowly across the big garden that was outside the House of Night Tulsa. He was just doing his rounds, but he kind of enjoyed it. The thirty minutes he got for himself gave him time to think without being disturbed. It was almost midnight and completely quiet everywhere. All that was that moment, was him and the night.  
He longed for the days before he was banned from Nyx's realm. The two of them used to sit by the little lake, watching the stars and the mighty moon. Nyx told him stories. He'd never been a fan of listening to stories, but now, Nyx's stories had an enchanting effect on him. Later, if he was lucky, she would lean onto his shoulders and he would kiss her, and then, _maybe,_ they would make love. Kalona missed her so much, and he would've had paid big for just a moment with her. Alone. Even though he still dreamt of it, he knew deep down they could never have the same relationship.

As he walked, he stared upon the black sky and the moon. He knew the Goddess were watching him, he could feel it, but somehow it felt more like a faint warning of something that was coming. Kalona frowned. When he got feelings like that, they usually were true. Should he go check on the fledglings? Or perhaps he should talk to Zoey and the rest just in case something was going on? He continued staring at the sky as if it would help him find a clue. A cold shiver went through him.  
Something felt wrong. He had absolutely no idea what, but _something_ felt suspicious. Kalona reached for his phone down in his pocket. No missed calls or messages. Instantly, he turned around and headed towards the classrooms. His heartrate increased out of all sudden, his palms started to sweat and he felt a sudden urge to run. A throbbing headache was starting to take place, as if someone tried to punch their way into his mind. He rubbed his forehead while he walked, trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Kalona!_

He spun around. Someone had called on him. But who? There were no people around him, only darkness. The voice sounded a little familiar, though.  
The immortal burst into the hall, looking for no one in particular. When the doors had shut behind him, everything grew quiet again. The headache was gone. He was finally calming down.  
Maybe everything was OK after all. Yet he found himself walking down the hallway for no reason.  
"Um, Kalona," someone said. He looked to his left, where a red fledgling stood at the doorstep to a classroom. He'd seen her before, but couldn't quite recognize from when and where.  
"Yes?"  
The girl looked down awkwardly before she spoke. "Our teacher hasn't showed up. Have you seen her?"  
Kalona smiled. "A name would be great, but I'm sure she will show up very soon anyways." He was about to continue down the hallway, but what the fledgling answered made him stop.  
"The High Priestess. Thanatos. She should've been here like half an hour ago."  
"Thanatos?" Kalona replied instantly, smiling, not sure if he'd heard right. The thought made him want to laugh. That woman was _never_ late. Well, the thought was funny until he realized that the voice he had heard earlier belonged to her.  
"Last time I talked with her was at lunch yesterday," he thought out loud. The red fledgling frowned. "So you don't know where she is?"  
"I don't." Kalona hated how unsecure he sounded. He was the High Priestess's Warrior and he didn't even know where she was. Something was going on, and he'd been a dunce to don't understand that she'd tried to reach him in his mind.  
He left without saying a word, heading for the professor's chambers. Just when he'd got outside again, he got the alarming feeling about something being not right. He wanted to scream.

Seconds later he stood outside the High Priestess's chamber, knocking impatiently on the wooden door. "Thanatos?" he said, but no one answered. He tried a few more times without succeed.

If she wasn't in the school building or her chambers, then where? It made no sense to him. He let his fingers clench around the doorknob, opening the door. Vampyres hardly locked their doors.

Kalona walked in without hesitation, looking for her or anything that could lead to her. He examined every room, every closet (yes, even her wardrobe), and he checked her phone which laid on the bedside. Nothing.

He sat down on her bed, resting his head in his hands. Something was terribly wrong, he knew it, but also he knew there was nothing he could do about it. His High Priestess was gone.

 _Thanatos_

Darkness.  
Only darkness.  
Thanatos tried to open her eyes, but something was tied around them, tightly, covering her sight.  
She had absolutely no clue what was going on, which was only making her even more terrified. The High Priestess groped, trying to get a grip on something. There was only cold floor. Her fingers trembled as they touched the stony floor. The place felt nothing but unfamiliar to her and something about the energy gave her chills.  
 _Kalona!_ She tried to reach him in his mind, but had no idea if it worked. Their bond was not so strong yet they could talk to each other without problem in their minds, but at least she tried.

"Help," she said with a voice much hoarser than expected. Her throat felt unpleasantly dry. When she spoke again, nothing but a whisper came out. Slowly she sat up. A sound filled the room – a loud _bang_. Instinctively, she turned her head to both sides, to listen.  
Footsteps.

They were coming closer. A wave of fear hit her. "Hello?" she murmured. It hurt to raise her voice. What had happened with her? Was it a dream? No. It felt way too real. Tears welled up in her tired eyes. When she raised her hand to wipe away the salt tears, wet fabric met her fingertips. Someone held her a hostage, there was no doubt of that, but who? Who had she ever harmed -  
"Old friend," a voice, cold as ice, said. Thanatos tried to grasp whoever had spoken, but there were only air, no skin and bones. The voice echoed in the room.  
"Oh, how I have missed you …"  
A woman's voice. It sounded so familiar to her, but she didn't realize whom it belonged to before she spoke again. "This, my old _mentor_ , I have waited a very long time for."

The High Priestess could feel hands firmly untie the piece of cloth that someone had wrapped around her sore head. Pieces were falling together. One century ago, she'd been chosen to be Emily Wheiler's mentor, but only while her first mentor was travelling to Europe. Thanatos still remembered the simple letter she had gotten. _Thanatos, my highly trusted friend, I am in need of your presence at the Chicago House of Night. You must be mentor for a special fledgling the four weeks I will be gone. Thank you.  
_ The woman speaking, the one who had taken her to the unknown place, was Neferet, and Thanatos had some misgivings.  
Her vision cleared after a couple of seconds – she was in a white, dirty room with uncomfortably bright light that stung in her eyes. "Neferet," she whispered, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Neferet slowly walked around her, examining her thoroughly with her emerald gaze. She grinned. "You are looking old. Do you feel _old?_ " She spat the last word, squatting down beside her. When Thanatos ignored it, the banished vampyre continued. "That night … when you told everyone about my _secret_. Do you remember that night? I trusted you. I really thought I could trust my mentor. Instead you told them. You told everyone! You put me in shame! Because of you, people know my only weakness. _My past_."

Memories came rushing into Thanatos' head. Memories she'd swore she would forget.  
She remembered. Accidentally she'd told the High Priestess of Chicago House of Night that Neferet's past was violently and horrible. The High Priestess of the House had got very upset about it. She'd told her that such actions should be punished hard for, and then Thanatos had to tell the rest. What happened after.  
The words had spread like fire in dry grass. Just hours later, other fledglings had come to Neferet and told her how truly sorry they were. The young girl had isolated herself on her room. It was all Thanatos' fault. She knew it, Neferet knew it, and deep down she'd always known this day would come.  
"Deep in thought, huh?" Neferet murmured coldly. She smiled victoriously. "This is amusing. I can _feel_ how the wheels are spinning in there," she said, pointing at her forehead.  
"The past is the past. I can't change it," Thanatos said hopelessly.  
"Now, the past still affects the present, doesn't it?" It wasn't a question, but Thanatos answered anyway. "That depends."  
Neferet pursed her lips and grasped Thanatos' throat. "You are nothing. Nothing! Your words will never reach in to me, know that."  
"So now what? Are you going to smother me?" she muttered, surprisingly sarcastic. Neferet leaned very close, whispering into her ear, "I won't kill you. I'll just knock some _real_ sense into you and send you back to the House of Night, and then you will do things my way. You see, I'm the Goddess here. You, the professors and all the fledglings will worship _me_."  
That sent chills down the High Priestess' spine.

"Thanatos, you are my pet from now on. You may have authority out there among others, but from now on you're going to be mine, and you will do exactly as I say. I admit it hasn't been so easy getting into the House of Night as I expected, so I will send you back pretty soon and you will start a new, _wonderful_ life." She said the last words in a tone full of sarcasm, lightly tapping her shoulder while grinning atrociously. Neferet's expression quickly changed to something more serious, almost angry. "How are you feeling?"

Thanatos swallowed hard. She felt nothing but emptiness. Well, of course there was one more thing, something that burnt like fire in her body. Blood. No matter how long she could have had been there, in the disgusting room, she hadn't drunk blood in a long while. A vampyre needed to drink a daily dose of blood, and she, for certain, hadn't done that in maybe two days. The more she thought about it, the more it hurt everywhere. Anyways she answered Neferet honestly. "Terrible."  
Neferet, as expected, smiled and nodded. "Perfect! I actually have read about brainwashing. If you were human it would be easy, indeed. In order to proselytize a vampyre, one must inflict insecurities, mental disorders and illnesses. I am truly sorry, but that's what I'll do, and my methods won't be comfortable."  
"You are an iniquitous, disgusting woman, Neferet. One day you shall pay, _I swear it,"_ Thanatos snarled, trying to get up, but her legs refused. There wasn't much strength left.  
"Oh, I thank you for the compliments, how very kind. But let's get started, shall we?"  
"They will find me," Thanatos whispered threateningly, "some of them will. Kalona, Zoey, or one of the others. It's us against you."  
Neferet leaned closer, almost too close, and stared Thanatos right in the eyes. "I – don't – give – a – shit. 'Everyone' I can see is you. I guess it's one against one." The crazy woman stood, still glaring at her. Her creepy, marble-eyes glowed greenish down at Thanatos. Then she smiled the sick smile once again. "I really look forward to get to work, but first I need to go get my _supplies_. I will also bring some water to keep you alive. No blood. Not yet, not yet …"  
Without saying more, Neferet swept out of the room, leaving her alone, deep down terrified of what was to come.

She sighed heavily.


End file.
